Wall of Vengeance
The Wall of Vengeance is a Hardmode, Post Moon Lord boss.The Wall of Vengeance will spawn after the Flesh Trophy is dropped in lava. This will destroy the summoning item, and the message "You feel the earth rumble beneath you" ''will be shown. After 60 seconds, the message "''The Wall of Vengeance is rising" ''will be shown. The boss is very similar to the Wall of Flesh, but moves vertically, and runs the length of the entire world. Stats * HP - 550,000 / '''1,000,000 (Expert Mode)' *Speed - 100mph *Defence - 500 Behaviour and Attacks The Wall of Vengeance upon being summoned will begin to rise to the surface from the Underworld. The debuff "Attached" will be given to all players. The debuff prevents you from entering the Sky or Space. If you do try, a massive claw will emerge from the ground and kill you. Once the Wall reaches the Cavern layer, it will stop rising. Phase 1 begins. It summons small claws that penetrate the Underground and into the surface. These will attempt to grab and pull any friendly NPCs and the Player down into the cavern layer. If grabbed, you can travel through blocks without harm into the Cavern layer. Phase 1 ends when the player can see the Wall on their screen. Phase 2 begins. The Wall begins to rise again, this time however far slower. It will inflict the "Horror" debuff which prevents you from using the Magic Mirror or Recall and Teleportation potions. The claws stop spawning, and the Wall will begin to spawn The Angry. The Angry will be spawned from the Wall's mouths, and only the ones nearby the player. The Wall of Vengeance will also begin to shoot lasers, which each deal 200 damage. These lasers are fired fairly infrequently, but are very accurate. The Wall has 11 (20(Expert Mode) eyes, each of which have 50,000hp. Each eye can fire one laser per 15 seconds. The Wall has 10 mouths which are invunerable, and will be killed when the eyes have been defeated. Phase 3 begins when the wall has lost 3 / 6 '''eyes. The lasers will be far more frequent, the Angry will also now begin to spawn more frequently. For each eye killed, the Wall will lose some defence. The Wall will also move far slower. Phase 4 begins when the wall has lost 6 / '''9 '''eyes. The Wall of Vengeance's mouths will now bite infrequently, creating shockwaves that harm the player by 250 damage. Phase 5 begins when the Wall has either lost 9 eyes (Doesn't start when eyes 12 eyes have been defeated in Expert mode. ) or has reached the Underground layer. It will override any current phases. Laser fire is now very frequent. Defence is now only at 150. It will now very infrequently create a massive shockwave, that deals 400 damage, but this is very infrequent, and will most likely only happen once in the entire fight. Phase 6 will begin when the wall has lost 10 / '''14 '''eyes. This is the last non Expert mode phase. The Wall will now begin regenerating eyes, at 1 eye per minute. It's mouths will now spit out the Angry very frequently, create small shockwaves and also begin to fire lasers, each of which deal 75 damage. It is possible for the Wall to go back a phase to Phase 5 due to eye regeneration. '''Phase 7 '''is an Expert mode only phase. It begins when the Wall has lost 18 of it's eyes. It will stop regeneration, and go all out on firepower. It will definitely shoot a massive shockwave that deals 400 damage, and it will fire lasers from it's mouth frequently. It ends when the Wall loses all 20 eyes, and finally dies. ''Phase 8 ''is not really a phase. It is a time limit. This phase is activated when the Wall reaches the border of the Underground and the Surface. It will instantly fire 5 massive shockwaves, which should be enough to kill most players. If not, then all of it's mouths will fire homing magical missiles which each deal 9999 damage and cannot be avoided and cannot miss. If the player dies during this phase, the Wall will despawn with the message "''The Wall of Vengeance has retreated to the Underworld" '' Aftermath After it's defeat, certain enemies will begin to spawn, and some enemies will begin to spawn more frequently. Drops ''One of the following will drop''''' * Lightning Blaster * Demon Shard